Frost Princess
by changeofheart505
Summary: She never thought she would go back. But when Rapunzel's family decides to go see her tower, along with the Dunbroch and Hairy Hooligan clans, she has no idea how to reach when they discover her tower covered in frost. And just who exactly is the girl inside? Merricup, FlynnxRapunzel, and Jackrabbit. Fem!Jack. Before ROTG and after the others.
1. Chapter 1

Frost Princess

**Kura: Hello!**

**Sakura: enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1

"And when we arrive, you are all to behave. The Princess of Corona has just gotten married after eighteen years of isolation," Elinor Dunbroch said, "and we are invited for her birthday. And while we are there, Fergus, you are to make peace with the Vikings. The Hairy Hooligan clan will be there, and the last thing I need is for any one of you to get in to trouble." Her children and husband nodded. Fergus didn't want to make peace with any Vikings, but he didn't want to feel his wife's wrath either. DAMN IT! WHY WERE THINGS ALWAYS SO DIFFICULT FOR HIM?! Merida snickered at the look of anguish on her father's face. It had been two years since the whole turning her mother into a bear ordeal. Even though they were closer, her mother always threatened to go back to her old ways of making Merida do lady like things if she didn't behave. She should of dine that years ago!

"Are ye ready?" Elinor asked after a few hours. The group of four before her nodded. Smiling, she led them out the castle and to the docks.

* * *

"But dad, why do we have to go?!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, asked his father, Stoick the Vast.

"Hiccup, we were invited as a way to get all three kingdoms together. Ye can't just say you don't want to go, especially since it'll also be for a peace makin'."

"Peace making?"

"Aye, with the Dunbroch clan, from Scotland." Hiccup sighed. There was no getting out of this. He was just glad he could bring Toothless with him. Not to mention all the teens were coming along, so he shouldn't be that lonely, bored or homesick, right?

* * *

"And then, she whacked me with a frying pan!" Eugene Fitzherbert said as he waved his arms. His wife and future Queen of Corona, Rapunzel blushed when her parents laughed.

"When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in, get this, hair!"

"Hair?"

"There was about, 70 feet?"

"It was 70 feet…" Rapunzel stated. Eugene nodded and continued the story on how he and Rapunzel had met, the adventure they went on, pretty much everything that happened before he returned her home two years ago. She had been eighteen, and the now twenty year old brunette was as happy as could be.

"Your highnesses, they have arrived!" A guard said. They got up and ran over to welcome their guests. They were surprised to see some arriving via… dragons? While the rest came aboard two ships.

"Welcome to Corona, I am Rapunzel Fitzherbert, this is my husband, Eugene and my parents, the current rulers of Corona." The brunette wearing a light pink dress said.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, just call me Hiccup," the scrawny boy on top of the black dragon said.

"And I'm Merida Dunbroch, nice to meet the both of ya!" The other teens quickly introduced themselves while the adults got to talk to each other. Heading inside, they stayed quiet. And not good quiet, more like, 'I-want-to-say-something-but-don't-want-to-look-st upid-so-I'll-stay-quiet' kind of quiet. In other words, awkward silence. Clearing her throat, Rapunzel's mother looked at her daughter.

"Rapunzel, your birthday is in a few days, but there is one thing I ask of you," she said.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"We want to see your tower."

**Kura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frost Princess

**Kura: Hello, so this won't become one of my extremely long fics of like, ten chapters and up. No, it'll be short, but not too short.**

**Sakura: Enough of that, just enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"You… you want to go see my tower?" Rapunzel asked. The guests her family had looked confused.

"Tower?" Merida asked.

"Merida, remember what I told you, the girl was isolated for eighteen years, I assume in this… tower?" Elinor replied. Merida nodded, her wild red curls bouncing as she did. They turned to Rapunzel, who was looking at her dinner plate.

"If we go, can we at least go now?" She asked. Her parents sighed in relief, happy she didn't shoot down the idea of going back.

"We only want to see it in person," her father said. Rapunzel smiled and nodded. With that, everyone continued to eat. The Queen sent for food to be packed. As soon as they were ready, they headed outside.

"Lead the way darling." Rapunzel nodded and quickly, she and Flynn led everyone into the forest of Corona. Merida quickly gained up to them and Hiccup flew right above them. The ride wasn't long, but they did stop a few times to eat or to rest. Rapunzel gasped.

"We're almost…. There…." She gaped at the sight of her tower. It was covered in frost and had icicles forming around it. "What happened to my tower?!" As soon as everyone else arrived, they marveled at the sight of the tower.

"Why is it frosting over? It's summer!" Eugene asked.

"I, I don't know, but I'm going to find out. But how can I get in?" Rapunzel replied.

"We can give you a lift," Astrid Hofferson told her, "everyone who wants to head inside, to a dragon!" Quickly, everyone went to a dragon. Hiccup was the first to enter with Eugene and Rapunzel, followed by Fishlegs and the Dunbroch boys. Astrid entered with Merida and her parents. Snotlout entered with the King, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut came with the Queen. Their dragons stayed below, ready to come should they be called. Rapunzel took a step and slipped. Luckily for her, Eugene caught her before she could fall.

"Is that… ice?!" Merida asked. Everyone murmured and looked around. Something was going on, but what?

"This is cra-"

WHAM!

Everyone gasped as one by one they began to fall. Rapunzel had no idea how to react to this.

"Ugh… wha… what the…?" Rapunzel saw a tiny bird like creature on her shoulder. The bird then took this moment to poke Rapunzel near her eye. "OW!" Her cry of pain was enough to wake up everyone. They tried to stand, only to find they were tied together in… ice? Their feet were incased in blocks attached to the floor and their hands were held above their heads.

"I thought I made it clear to you people before," a soft voice said, "I will never go with you."

"Oi, at least let us see ya!" An Australian voice cried out. Everyone turned to see a man in their exact position. He had blue-black hair with a silver tint, he was tanned, ripped and had tattoos that looked like sideways Vs.

"I don't care whether you leave this tower alive or dead," the voice continued, "but I will never go with you."

"But, who are ye?!" Merida asked. There seemed to a moment of hesitation and before long a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long white hair reaching up to her waist; she was wearing a dark blue dress with light blue accent. The skirt of her dress reached her knees and under that, she wore tan leather pants that were roughly cut. Her pale skin and blue eyes added to the effect of the girl being… _cold._

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked. She whipped the staff in her hands so that it was close to Eugene's nose, "did you come for my staff? My powers? Were you gonna steal them from me? Kill me for them? Or perhaps make me freeze your enemies and their children?!"

"Whoa, hold on a minute whitey-" He said nervously.

"Jack!"

"Jack?"

"Yes, Jack. Short for Jacklyn, but I go by Jack."

"Okay, Jack, we just came to see _my wife's tower_, which you somehow ended up in." Jack looked at them in disbelief, "we don't want your powers or staff! But we want to get out of this ice!" Jack lowered her staff. She looked at the bird on her shoulder and then back at the group before her. She pondered about what to do. They looked they were telling the truth… but then again….

"I don't believe you, so… how's it gonna be Baby Tooth? Toss them out the window, freeze them and shatter their bodies, or dump them in Antarctica?" The bird, Baby Tooth, squeaked and Jack nodded, "Out the window it is then…" And before anyone could protest, Jack made ice the size of softballs appear above each of their heads.

WHAM!

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frost Princess

**Kura: Hehehe, I think I might ****be hinting dark!Jack in this, whoop?**

**Sakura: Ya don't mean that. You meant to do it! **

**Kura: Okay, I am hinting, but she won't be 'evil' for long, not to mention, this is fun to write. So enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

WHAM! Jack smirked. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a sac. Despite it's size, it could hold an elephant. It was magical after all. She walked over to her window. Looking back at her unwanted company, Jack felt no regret at what she was about to do. Grabbing the redheaded female first, she shoved the girl inside the sac, followed by the woman with long brown hair, then the man who had spoken to her, the trio of boys, . etc. until she reached the Australian.

"Pity they have to go," she told Baby Tooth, "but as the sole heiress to the Winter Kingdom, I need to get rid of them... even if it means killing them. But he is very handsome..." she shoved the man inside the sac. Dragging it over to the window, Jack used all her strenght to get the bag over the edge. Looking at the sac, no pain or sadness in her eyes, Jack shoved it the bag over. She closed the window and waited for the thud. But it never came.

'What the fuck...' she wondered.

* * *

Rapunzel felt as if she was falling. She tried to move, but she felt her hands and ankles were numb. The others woke shortly. The ice tieing them together wasn't melting. And they were cramped together in a... a sac? How did... Jack?... yeah Jack, managed to get a sac big enough for this?! Everyone prepared for impact, but it never came. Instead, they landed gently. Shoving each other, they fell out of the sac and saw the dragons, wearing amused and very confused faces. Noticing the ice bindings, the dragons worked on melting the ice. Once they were free, Merida walked ocer to the Australian.

"Uh... who are ye?" The man looked at her.

"First off, thanks for the fire, I needed it. Second, call me Aster." Merida nodded and sloy everyone introduced themselves.

* * *

"Where's the thud? Nothing could have survived that fall unless they could fly!" Jack stormed to the window and opened it. To her complete and utter dismay, the people who saw her were alive... and with dragons. 'Okay, the dragons are pretty cool,' she thought to herself. Glaring she stepped onto the windowsill. Her bare feet gripped onto the lower edge and she leaned forwards.

"HEY!"

* * *

Aster was telling everyone how he managed to get into the mess they were all currently in, but that's a story for another occasion. Until a voice filled the air. Loiking around, they realized it could only come from place, the tower. Slowly, everyone, dragons included, looked up. They all caught sight of furious ice blue eyes.

"YOU MAY HAVE SURVIVED, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" With that, the fire died out and it began to snow. Jack smirked down at everyone as the snow quickened and the storm hardened. "As they say in France, '_Au revoir.'."_

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Frost Princess

**Kura: Yo, wassup!**

** Sakura: You found some cookies... didn't you?**

** Kura:*shifty eyes* Maaaaaaaaaayyyybbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... **

**Sakura: Ugh... erm, yeah, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

"SHE'S TRYING TO _KILL_ US?!" Merida cried over the raging winds. "WHY?!"Aster looked at her, his arms covering his face.

"She's the Frost Princess, daughter of Old Man Winter! Don't worry ya ankle-biters, I've got this." Aster took out a flask and drank from it. He turned into a six foot one rabbit. Everyone gaped as he tapped his foot twice and dived into a hole.

* * *

Jack smirked as she twirled her staff.

'That was _fun,_" she thought to herself. She never noticed a hole appearing in the room she was in until two arms wrapped around her waist.

"H-hey!" She turned her head and gaped at the rabbit behind her. "Whoa... giant kangaroo..."

_"KANGAROO?!"_ Aster looked offended, "I'm a bunny sheila."

"And I'm still wondering why you're hugging me."

"Not a hug sheila, buckle up." Jack was about to retort when she fell through a hole that appeared under her feet. Aster chuckled as he followed her. Jack screamed as she fell. Her staff out of her hands, Baby Tooth holding onto her ear. Before she could hit rock bottom though, Aster caught her. She noticed her staff in his hand. She reached over but Aster tossed it over.

"HOLD THIS!" Rapunzel caught it and Jack huffed in frustration.

"Call off the storm lass!" Fergus cried. Jack smirked and crossed her arms.

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out like a child would. Merida groaned.

"Just do it," she said wearily. Jack sighed in irritation and snapped her fingers. The storm calmed down, but it didn't stop.

"There. Done. Now, gimme my staff!" Aster kept his grip on her and Jack sighed once more.

"Let's go!" She snapped her head up. Go? Did he say, GO?! WHERE?! Jack began to kick and flail in Aster's arms.

"Where? And why are we bringing her?" Eugene pointed to a flailing Jack. Aster smirked.

"To North's. And that's a secret. Buckle up mates." Everyone but Jack seemed confused by this. Until they fell through a hole, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"There she is, Jack Frost! Oh, and guests." A Russian said. Everyone looked up. If Furges and Stoick had been brothers, they would have been triplets. And the Russian before them would be their brother. He was huge!

"Well done Aster, now we get to Tacks of Brass." The man cracked his knuckles and everyone backed away...

**Kura: Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Frost Princess

**Kura: I hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 5

"WHO ARE YOU JACK FROST?!" The man bellowed, shoving a finger into Jack's face, "WHAT IS YOUR CENTER?!" Jack looked at Aster with a 'what-the-hell?!' look on her face. Aster smirked and headed over to the fireplace that lit up, back in his human form. Jack sighed and looked around. Rapunzel still had her staff, and without it, she had no way of escape. And even if she did, she had no idea how to get back to her home.

"My what?" She finally asked.

"Center, your center! What makes you all," the man gestured to her body, "all this!"

"You just motioned to all of me," Jack deadpanned.

"Exactly!"

"This feels like deja vou…" Hiccup muttered to his father, who actually agreed. Usually, it was them having this conversation… minus the center thing, whatever that was…

"I… I don't know, and you are?" Jack confessed.

"Nicholas St. North, call me North," the man, North, said. Jack nodded and walked over to Rapunzel.

"My staff," she held out her hand. Rapunzel looked over at Aster, unsure of what to do. Aster shrugged and nodded. Sighing, she placed the staff into Jack's outstretched hand. Hand gripping the wood of her staff, Jack floated up and looked around. The place was huge. It felt kind of… like home.

"Okay, first of all," she landed back on her feet, "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! Second, why am I here? Third of all, what the heck are you?!" She directed her last question at Aster.

"I'm a Pooka, sheila," he said. Jack just stared at him, "I can turn into a six foot one rabbit and back to this with a simple drink none of ya can have."

"As for why you are here, you're in grave danger of losing the Winter Kingdom Jacklyn," North said, "Winter has disappeared. And so have the people of his kingdom." Jack sunk to her knees.

"W-what?"

"If you have anyone to blame, it is Pitch Black, who wanted your father to help him conquer the world. What goes better than dark and cold? His words, not mine. You, Jack, are the only Winter Sprite left in contact with us, so… you are now, GUARDIAN!" North held his hand out to the fallen female, "Without Winter, we get no Spring. There can't be new life, if there isn't a life that is lost. Besides, I like Winter! He's a good man! So, Jack, what do you say?" Jack stared at his hand and back at the people behind her.

"He's gone…" she mumbled. Looking up, a fierce look in her eyes, she gave him her answer, "I'm gonna kill him… count me in."

**Kura: Look out for the sequel, 'cause Frost Princess is officially finished!**

**Sakura: Review and thanks for reading!**


	6. WAR FOR WINTER TEASERTRAILER

War For Winter

**Kura: Hey guys, enjoy this teaser trailer like fic or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Sakura: We hope you like _it._**

_Th_ey_ say Winter brings death. Well, that's true, but you need Winter, in order to bring Spring. New life can't be given, if one isn't taken. The circle of life can't move on, if life can't move on._

**_"Are ye crazy?!" Merida yelled as Jack packed a satchel full of food and water, "ye can't do this?!" _**

_They say new life shouldn't be lost. But then again, what's the point?_

**_"Look, this is my battle. I am not going down without a fight. And if you aren't going to back me up, so be it." Jack snapped. _**

_Without Winter, you get no Spring No Spring means no new life, no hope. Without new life, you can't get courage. That means no Summer, no joy, no bravery. Without bravery, you can never be yourself. If you can't be yourself, you will never get Autumn._

**_"I never said I wouldn't help ye, just that ye goin' on yer own is crazy! We go together, or not at all." Jack sighed and looked at the group before her. "Fine. But, you need to be ready. The Winter Kingdom isn't as gentle as it usually is. This isn't just a battle... it's a war. And I'll be damned if I lose any more people important to me."_**

_You can't truly be ready for something as big as the war for a Season. _

_**"Jack," Rapunzel walked over to the girl, "why is the Winter Kingdom so important to you?" Jack bit her lips before looking at the other. **_

_**"For years, no one knew I existed, until I entered the Winter Kingdom. Winter took me in himself, he raised me, made me one of his own. But..." Jack looked away, "one day, someone came to Winter, and tried to kill me. So I left. I don't know why, but I knew I couldn't stay. But I have a feeling..." She trailed off. Turning to the others, Jack gave them all a smirk. "You need to be ready. We train tonight."**_

_You can't stop fate, but if you try, you can change it._

_**"THIS IS CRAXY!" Merida screached as she rode into battke.**_

_** "Hello, Jack." A male voice sneered. **_

_**You." Jack turned and as she did, she swung her staff, a blue glow coming from it. **_

_**"Pitch Black." Pitch smirked. His Nightmares backed him up as Jack was backed up by the other Guardians and her newest... friends, yeah, friends. **_

_**"Let's do this," Jack muttered.**_

_It's time for a change. Time for a change for better. For once, this war will end with someone dieing. _

_**"SAY GOODBYE TO JACK FROST!"**_

_** SLASH! **_

_**"JACK!" **_

_Can you handle it? _

_Coming January 2014... _

_The War for Winter. _


End file.
